


I've Got You

by morgana07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Season/Series 12, See author note, Spoilers, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morgana07
Summary: 1-shot. A slight missing scene to the end of 12X02 Mamma Mia in what might’ve happened in the basement once Toni and Mick left & Dean had to reassure Sam that he wasn’t still hallucinating





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: 12x02 Mamma Mia, set at the end as a missing scene.
> 
> Spoilers/Warnings: If you haven’t seen any of this season yet then it will have some spoilers so beware of those. The usual warning for mild language, mention of violence, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author Note: This was started the night this episode aired but the muse and I aren’t seeing eye to eye yet and I’m having some vision issues that makes writing a little difficult right now but I finally finished it. Had to have some brother bonding moments and some schmoop of course. Thanks.

**I’ve Got You**

The pain was still incredible but his time in Hell as well as so much more had taught Sam Winchester how to hide how much pain he was still in as he tried to focus on what appeared to be happening in front of him.

He’d honestly lost track of time since he’d been captured by Lady Toni Bevell of the British Men of Letters so Sam couldn’t say if it had been hours, days, weeks or even months by this point.

It had been that damn time tortured in Hell by Michael and Lucifer that had allowed Sam to withstand the worst of the brutal torture done to him. He’d known with his brother dead and not knowing what had happened to Castiel after Toni had blasted the angel out of the bunker that rescue would not be an option.

Sam supposed he could’ve told the woman that he really didn’t know any of the stuff she wanted. He and Dean only had loose contact with the few hunters that still spoke to them and he had no clue to details about meeting places or anything like that. He guessed in the back of his mind as the other woman had been burning his feet with a blowtorch that he could have admitted that. He hadn’t for two reasons.

The first was because the hunter inside Sam understood that Toni wouldn’t believe him. The second was simply because the Winchester in him refused to give an inch. He’d been tortured and hurt by the goddamn Devil so he’d see what else the British woman could pull out of her magic bag of tricks.

The pain from the burns and the cuts along with the infection Sam knew was in his leg from the damn bullet he’d been shot with and then had dug out by a vet was still bothering him but it was more the burning in his veins from whatever series of drugs he’d been given that bothered him the most.

Drugs had always been the one thing that Sam knew he had a harder time fighting against. He knew somewhere that the voices he’d heard, Dean’s voice, along with the others hadn’t been real. He knew in his heart that his brother didn’t blame him for the mistakes made over the years but it was still hard to hear it and know this time there’d be no big brother charging to his rescue.

The hallucinations the drugs had given him were disturbing but given the ones Lucifer had caused to ravage his mind both in the Cage and out, the ones with Toni were actually preferable over those or his memories of what had actually happened with Becky and others.

Sam hated the feelings it left him with but right then he had other things to focus on and that included trying to decide if what he was currently seeing was real or just another figment from the drugs left in his system.

Seeing Toni drag Dean down the steps and hang him by those damn cuffs to a hook in the ceiling had stunned the younger Winchester. The sun had been healed which should’ve only been possible if Dean had died so right then the caution had started to build.

There’d been too many times, high on demon blood, drugged by assholes looking to hurt him or Dean, or while in the Cage that he’d been tricked by letting his guard down for dreams or fake images. Hell, Sam was more willing to face having fake mind sex with Toni than allow himself to be tricked by a hallucination of his brother.

Sam wanted to believe it was real. He desperately wanted to believe that by some lucky chance his brother had escaped death or a ticked off Reaper again but it was hard this time.

Dean was calm; too calm really given their circumstances so that made Sam wonder if it was a trick. It was only when Dean managed to catch and hold his eyes and Sam caught the silent, unspoken message that passed between them that he slowly began to think that maybe this was real and Dean was there.

It was clear the woman knew if anything might break him that it would be watching as she slowly tortured his brother in front of him. Sam knew this as well because while he was willing to face pain of any kind, he wasn’t sure he could face allowing Dean to be hurt.

It was actually his brother’s slow smirk; the smirk that had pissed off angels, demons and their own father numerous times that actually reassured the younger man that maybe this wasn’t just another vivid dream meant to destroy him.

“You actually find it funny that I can cause you pain severe enough to drive you mad with just barely a scratch?” Toni had asked Dean in a tone that was just one notch below disbelief. “You see what I’ve done to Sam,” she inclined her head while running the tip of the thin knife under Dean’s eyelid. “I’ve seen the best of our Order interrogate or torture monsters. I can let Sam watch as I skin your face or make you scream as perhaps fire under your feet or stomach will make see how serious this situation is, Dean.”

Sam understood all too well how serious both this situation and Toni were. He’d been tensing in the chains holding him to the damn chair to see if he could manage to slip something loose while debating how best to get her attention back on him when a pointed warning look from his brother kept him quiet.

“Forty years in Hell,” Dean replied with the same air of arrogance he’d shown to angels and Archangels while flipping his gaze from the blond British woman over to his clearly in shock and wary brother before offering the one simple half smile and wink that had always been meant to reassure Sam that there was actually a plan in place.

“Forty years in hell, babe,” he repeated slowly, bring his gaze back to Toni. “Thirty of those spent being tortured and torn to shreds by the best torturer Hell had to offer. The last ten, I spent doing the damn deed myself on poor souls like I’d been. You think you can scare me? You seriously think anything you do to me will be worse than what I’ve had done to me? Do your best, bitch.”

That was the tone Sam had grown up hearing. He was almost convinced this was real when the next few moments had him doubting again because while accepting that Dean was alive was one thing. Sam had serious doubts when he saw Mary Winchester.

The fight between Mary and Toni mostly went on behind him but Sam was mostly trying to see if he could wake his mind up if this was a dream. He lost track of everything until he felt the touch of warm, strong fingers closing over the back of his neck and squeezing with the same measured touch that he recognized from his childhood.

“I’ll explain about me, about why I’m not an exploded mess and about Mom as soon as I get you loose and out of here, little brother,” Dean’s voice was low, calm as he bent to quickly unlock the chains that held Sam prisoner.

Sam had tensed but slowly relaxed when he caught what Dean whispered before the next little distraction hit and a piece of Sam had to wonder what letting Toni go with Mick might bring back to them in the long run of things since it never turned out well when they let people go.

He felt himself sway a little more as his head was swimming and his feet were hurting but just as Sam felt himself start to reach out to grab onto anything solid to keep from falling he felt his heart slam into his chest at the same time as it hit him that he might actually be safe when strong arms caught him and pulled him into a hard hug.

“Sammy.”

Dean’s voice, low and deep with buried emotions threatening to break the surface, echoed in Sam’s head. He felt himself caught and held in a way that Sam could recall latching onto his brother upon waking up in the Panic Room that one time.

Sam had a brief moment of panic because he knew it was rare for his brother to show emotion much less be the one to hug first but before he could tense or fight the younger man felt something hard hit him in the chest.

It was recognizing the object hanging from around Dean’s neck that caused the first sob of relief to break loose within him and Sam felt his arms move to hold onto Dean as tight as he could right then. “Dean.”

“I’ve got you, little brother. I’ve got you now,” Dean heard his voice break while trying to reassure Sam that he was finally safe and feeling how badly his brother was shaking now that he realized he was safe and that Dean was real. “I’m here. You’re safe. And I will show that British Barbie wannabe just what hurting you earns her if or when she shows her face again,” he murmured, having to close his eyes against the sudden burning he could feel and wishing it was just the two of them for this moment. “Cas? Take Mom and go bring my car closer.”

That sudden order had Mary frowning and the angel blinking but Castiel, who had been with the brothers long enough to still understand certain things, slowly nodded.

“Dean? You might need…” Mary started to step closer, to reach out as if to touch her sons only to stop in mid-motion the second her youngest tensed and Dean merely shifted so that he could look at her but still kept his grip on his badly shaking brother. “Let me help?”

“Not this soon, Mom,” Dean replied after softly murmuring something to Sam as he’d turned his face just enough that it was buried against Dean’s neck like he would as a kid. “Just…just give me time to reassure him that this is real, that you’re real and that he’s safe. Go with Cas and bring the Impala up cause he ain’t walking far until Cas heals him some.”

“I can heal him now if you’d…” Castiel stopped even before Sam jerked and Dean’s green eyes went to warning slits. “Your Mother and I will go drive the Impala up to the door,” he said after understanding that right then Dean wouldn’t allow anyone to touch Sam.

There was a tense moment between Mother and son before slowly Mary nodded and took the keys from the pocket that Dean indicated and followed the angel up the steps.

There was silence until the sound of the door closing was heard and Dean released the shaky breath he’d been holding while also preparing himself for the moment to come.

Ever since they’d been boys growing up in the back of the Impala and Sam had learned the truth of what their Dad really did, there were just things that Dean had learned to accept as well as expect to happen if either one of them was hurt or in Sam’s case right then, hurt, drugged and possibly confused as hell.

The moment the door to the basement was closed, the moment the brothers were fully alone, Dean quickly adjusted his grip when he felt Sam’s arms lock around him tighter even as he also felt his brother’s legs buckle. “Hey! Easy there, little brother, I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.”

The last few words were repeated in a whisper that was almost not heard since Sam was trying to not pass out from the pain that was hitting him and the realization that he’d been close to hyper ventilating when it sank in that his brother was not only alive but had found him and every buried fear and then relief burst free.

Dean tightened his arms around Sam while carefully easing them both to the floor of the basement but let his brother continue to cling to him and ignored the muffled sobs he could hear and the tears he felt against his neck.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Sammy. You’re gonna be okay now. I’m here. Let it out. Let it all out and we’ll call a do-over on the no-chick flick moments rule next week or next year,” he said in a tone that held the emotions that he’d only allow to break the surface with Sam and only if they were alone. “It’s all gonna be good now, little brother. Promise.”

Sam still had some doubts if any of this was real but when the deep, husky voice that he knew Dean only got when fighting back emotions got thru to him, when he slowly began to recognize the feel of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him almost like when he’d been younger and sick or when his visions used to come on and Dean was there for him, that was when Sam fully let himself trust and the full amount of raw emotions poured free.

The sound of the Impala pulling closer was heard but Dean ignored it in favor of focusing on the bruised, battered, and hurt little brother currently trying to pull himself closer to him and remembering the other times he’d seen Sam react like this.

He listened silently to the halting words that Dean knew Sam wasn’t fully aware that he was speaking in between ragged sobs and painful gasps. He managed to get his jacket off so he could wrap it around his brother without losing contact but it was when he felt Sam’s fingers clutch onto the amulet like he’d done years earlier while speaking of the very worst of his abuse and torture that Dean knew in his heart that someone would bleed for the pain, physical and emotional, that Sam had been forced to endure.

“I’m so damn sorry you thought you were alone, Sammy,” he said in a tone deep with buried emotion and only once he had felt Sam start to calm down so he might be able to hear him; fingers running through sweat soaked hair. “I’m sorry this happened to begin with and I swear that I will rip the lungs out of that British Barbie if or when she and her buddies come near us again. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner or…”

“… … You…found me, De’n.” The words were halting, whisper soft and still too slurred for the older brother’s liking but still Dean heard them, glancing down to see that while Sam’s fingers were still grasping the amulet tightly he had finally lifted his head enough so his eyes were looking up at Dean. “You…didn’t…know what had happened…or…or where I was but you…you still…found me.”

Hearing the pain in Sam’s voice reminded Dean that he had to get his brother out of this damn basement and up to the Impala but he could feel Sam tense at the slightest shift. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again or until I get you to believe it again,” he began while slowly moving a hand just enough to tip Sam’s face up to meet his eyes fully. “Heaven and Hell could both be ending, I could have Angels and demons hot on my heels or like we seem to face so often, the world could be ending and I would forget it all until I had found you, Sam.

“I have promised to be with you, to keep you safe and never to let anything bad happen to you so many times and I’ve messed up and broken those so many times too but until I’m dead and burned on a hunter’s pyre, I will always look for you, little brother,” Dean promised and this time let the emotions he felt out in his voice while watching until he saw the remaining doubts leave Sam’s eyes and felt his brother’s body finally go limp against him. “I’ve got you and this will get better…once you wake up.”

Sam wanted to argue that he wasn’t going to sleep but now as he felt his body relaxing and could feel the pain kicking up, the younger Winchester knew he was on the verge of passing out. He tensed once when Dean went to stand up but refused the suggestion of allowing Castiel to help. “I…I can…walk by…myself,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, that is so not happening,” Dean smirked at the weak bitch face he was given but eased an arm over his shoulders while still being careful of where he touched Sam until he could better gauge his brother’s injuries better once he got him either to a motel or back to the bunker. “Lean on me. I’m getting you the hell out of this damn place.”

Sam heard the anger in Dean’s voice and knew his brother wasn’t angry with him but at Toni’s people and probably himself. “Mom?” he asked once they had made it up the steps and Dean had stopped to let him regain his breath.

“Yeah, that’s Mom,” Dean wondered how Sam would handle seeing the mother he had very little memory of but decided to handle that once they were home and Sam had gotten some rest. “Amara thought that was what I wanted or needed. I could’ve told her just to zap me to you if I had known any of this crap was going down.”

That made Sam smile a little more; nodding to let his brother know he was okay to make the final move from the house to the Impala since both Winchesters had seen it parked right outside the door.

“De’n?” he felt his brother tense slightly at the reminder that it wasn’t just them for the ride back. “ ‘Kay?”

In truth, Dean wasn’t okay. The sudden return on Mary Winchester gave him mixed feelings but at the sound of Sam dropping more letters in his words and feeling him start to lean into him more as if his strength was fading, the hunter shoved those worries aside for later.

The son in him was relieved to have their Mom back with them regardless of how it happened or the gaps in her memory or how unsettled she still seemed with things. The hunter in him was fighting the urge to doubt or wonder how this would come back to bite them in the ass.

However, right then it was the older brother inside Dean that was in control and shoved all other thoughts or concerns aside as he helped Sam into the passenger seat of the Impala while murmuring something only his barely conscious brother heard.

Wincing as he tried to get comfortable, Sam heard Dean give a growl to what he guessed had been Castiel’s offer to drive, it wasn’t until he heard the driver’s door open, close, and then the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine roar to life that the younger Winchester began to relax fully again.

The pain was increasing but he heard Dean ask him if he’d allow Castiel to touch him just enough to heal enough to help the pain level. Sam debated but finally nodded and then barely felt the touch of a fingertip on his forehead before there was a soft glow, warmth that seemed to spread as the pain slowly began to ebb and Sam knew he’d be passing out soon.

Sleep was not something Sam Winchester wanted but the sudden lack of pain all over his battered body, the warmth and familiar sounds of the Impala’s engine, the Legos rattling in the heater that was flipped on to help keep him from going back into shock and then the low sound of the radio playing whatever cassette tape Dean absently put into the player were helping to pull him under.

Ignoring the voices from the backseat, he shifted a little as if to get comfortable when Sam felt a light touch easing him closer until he was able to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder much like he’d do years earlier when he’d either use the door or his brother for a pillow.

It had been a long time, not since the tension and issues between them had gotten so bad, that he’d felt comfortable doing this or even felt like Dean would allow it. This simple gesture, as well as the feel of Dean’s fingers just resting on the back of his neck like they would when he’d use the touch to silently offer support, told Sam that they were going to be okay.

Glancing over when he heard Sam’s breathing slowly even off, Dean’s lips curved into a slow smile as he watched his brother’s fingers move in his sleep until they found and latched onto the amulet like he always had.

Glancing into the rearview mirror to see that Mary and Castiel were having some sort of awkward conversation, Dean left them to it in favor of allowing himself to settle back into a pattern that he’d had since first getting the keys to the Impala when he was 17 and it would just be him and Sam driving to one hunt after another. He would tune everything else but the sounds of his car, the radio and Sam out.

A soft whimper from beside him reminded Dean that the next few days or weeks wouldn’t be easy as Sam healed and they adjusted to the next big thing in their lives.

Gently letting his fingers give Sam’s neck a light squeeze as if to reassure his brother that he wasn’t alone, Dean heard the whispered mumble and smiled the one smile that he rarely did these days. “Yeah, Sammy, I’ll be here when you wake up. I meant when I said I had you and regardless of who else is with us or what we face it’ll still always be me and you against the world.”

**The End**


End file.
